Pandora's Awakening
by RJLCyberPunk
Summary: This is a SG1,Resident Evil crossoverThis story takes place right about after RE3:Nemesis and right about after StarGate SG1's episode Resurrection. I love that ep. because it was was indeed very REliesque if you will.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place right about after RE3:Nemesis and right about after StarGate SG-1's episode Resurrection. I love that ep. because it was was indeed very REliesque if you will.  
In that episode SG-1 and a FBI agent investigating a massacre at a building that turns out to be a lab run by a rogue NID cell (And obvioulsly run by a yet unknown source of corporate funding)  
  
Anyway after more digging the SGC finds out an NID/Umbrella connection (it turns out Dr Keffler was actually dispatched by Umbrella to work at the lab at NID's Bequest) and that they continued their experiments off-world in the planet designated as SR6-742. Recruiting former members of STARS Jill Valentine and the genomically enhanced Wesker(Sorry no pics available if anybody knows of a good no-CG please pic of Wesker please let me know), Taggin along its Carla Gibson a former SG-6 member that for a while had the unpleasant experience of being a Goa'uld host until she was rescued by SG-18 and freed from the simbiont by the Tokra. Together with SG-12 they go to this world. Only to find that both NID and umbrella had expanded their research and attempted to recombine Goa'uld DNA with T-virus infected tissue, The result Fully sentient Lickers.  
As usual they found too late about the enormity of their mistake and the whole crew paid with their lives, those that were not completely consumed turned off-course into zombies that now run amok in the clandestine off-world facility.  
  
Its this concocted team's mission to evaluate and erradicate the threat before the Goa''uld or other of Earth's enemy's get ahold of the facility and the T-Virus  
  
Resident Evil and characters are TM of CapCom StarGate SG-1 and characters are TM of MGM/UA and Gecko productions

* * *

Chapter 1: Irony  
U.S Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC

* * *

Jill Valentine though that she had seen all possible horrors that life could throw at her. The T-virus infestation of Raccoon city that left it as the valley of the undead. The mutated monstrosities that Umbrella unleashed like lickers and the almost unstoppable Nemesis. That's what she had though up until now as she read the debriefing report on the Goa'uld and what the SGC had been fighting against up until now. She had a hard time wrapping her head around the idea that out there were even bigger nightmares that she though possible. It was enough to live off-Prozac for the rest of her natural life.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the elevator door opened to reveal the main chamber of the SGC deep in the Cheyenne Mountain facility. She was met by 2 guards and a balding man whom she recognized from her debriefing earlier as the one in charge of the facility Gen. Hammond. She greeted him "Gen. Hammond I presume?"  
"A pleasure to finally meet you miss Valentine, please this way" they proceed to the briefing room as they enter the room she finds no other than Wesker himself sitting at the opposite end of the table in the room. She screamed at him. "Wesker! What the hell are you doing here!" "Same as you sugar plum, working for Uncle Sam"  
"General what is the meaning of this?"  
Gen. Hammond responded calmly "Would you please sit Ms Valentine."  
"General this man is a mercenary, he can't possibly be trusted!"  
"This mission will require of Mr. Wesker's expertise as well as yours."  
"You mean his abilities. Sir with all due respect what about your resident alien instead?"  
Wesker fumbled "That's discrimination plain and simple, you can't stand anybody that has been genetically enhanced."  
"No! I can't stand you!"  
Hammond cut them off "That will be all from the 2 of you. Mr. Wesker you have been given a good deal so I suggest you abide by it. Ms Valentine as a civilian and because of your experience you've been given extraordinary clearance to information that most people in this planet don't know about. The stake's here are the survival of the planet and mankind itself so I suggest you set aside your differences. Have I made myself clear?"  
They both respond in unison "Yes sir..."  
"And regarding Teal'c our resident alien does have a name, he is assigned to a mission with SG-1 regarding the AsGard and their problem with the replicators"  
Jill responded "I did not meant disrespect sir..."  
"Duly noted, shall we go on?"  
They both nodded so Hammond went on "A few months ago teammates of SG-1 were dispatched to aid the FBI in an investigation dealing with a clandestine lab that NID was operating. The scientist running the facility Dr. Keffler had actually succeeded in creating a Human/Goa'uld hybrid. The Hybrid had killed the workers at the facility and only Keffler was found alive along with his creation. She had been altered to reach maturity prematurely so even though she was 2 years old she had the physical appearance of a 21-year-old. Also because she was a hybrid she had all the knowledge of her Goa'uld genetic donor"  
Wesker interjected "That's very interesting General, but what does it have to do with us?"  
"Further investigation of the incident led us to find a connection between the NID and the Umbrella Corporation."  
Jill contracted in her chair at the mention of the alleged connection, she knew that Umbrella had people within the government but didn't knew how deep it went and now it was all unraveling like an unfolding scroll. "It all makes sense now, General could somebody within the NID could have enough clout to procure the nuke that destroyed Raccoon City?"  
"There's no solid proof, but there is one man that is closely related to them and could have pulled it off. Senator Kinsey, Chairman of the Arms Appropriations committee and our number one pain in the ass if you will."  
"That sick bastard, what else?"  
"Ms Valentine I sympathize with what you went through. Really, I do! But right now this situation takes precedence. Understand?"  
"I do sir. But I guess I should not be surprised. A rogue government agency working together with a multinational corporation with no scruples."  
"Indeed it should not be! Ms Valentine. Well back to the topic, It seems that the NID & Umbrella continued their experiment off world the planet where they ran the lab is designated as PS4-742. We don't know the extent of their work over there. It will be your job and that of SG-12 to recon the area determine the threat level and eradicate it before the Goa'uld or others get the chance to acquire it."  
Wesker again interjects "So what kind of heat are we gonna be packing for this mission in order to eradicate whatever went on over there?"  
"For that It might be better for someone else with more experience on the subject. Come in Major Carter"  
Major Carter entered the briefing room carrying an odd device which she placed on the table "Major this is Ms Valentine and Mr. Wesker they are the specialists that are going to deal with the off-World NID/Umbrella lab."  
Major Carter saluted Ms Valentine "Nice to meet you Ms Valentine. I've heard a lot about you."  
"Likewise Mayor, Likewise"  
Carter then directed her attention at Wesker "Albert Wesker, have I got it right?"  
"I take it you have heard about me as well."  
"Oh yes! Plenty!"  
Hammond cut in "Now that we are done with the introductions shall we go on"  
Carter went on to explain what she had brought to the table "This is a Naquadah bomb its to be used in case the self destruct unit in the facility has been disabled beyond repair and only if."  
Wesker interjected "Just how powerful is this gizmo here?"  
"This gizmo as Mr. Wesker put it has the nominal maximum yield of 2 megatons."  
"That thing is a nuke then?"  
"It has that kind of a maximum yield yes, but its not a fission or fusion based device."  
Wesker again cuts in "I'm sorry I kind of lost you in the fisie or fuzzy device, could tell us that again, only in English this time"  
Ms Valentine also added "I hate to admit it! But I'm with Mr. Wesker here Major, so please do try again."  
A third voice not heard before came across the room "She has that effect on people sometimes!" they all turned to see Colonel O'Neal as he entered the room. He went on "So what I've missed so far"  
Hammond responded "Not much Colonel, please take a seat" 


	2. Of gods and monsters

Chapter 2  
Of gods and monsters U.S Virginia

* * *

The phone rang a third before Senator and now first running candidate for Vice-President Kinsey answered it. "Yes who is it"  
"It seems your campaign is doing pretty well isn't it senator?"  
"Yes it would, who are you and what do you want?"  
"We represent the NID/Umbrella partnership remember us?"  
"Damn it I told you people not call me like this!"  
"Relax Senator! Anyway we have a problem that requires your attention once again."  
"Like procuring that nuke so you could clean your mess in Raccoon City was not enough!"  
"And were grateful, however this concerns you as much since its related to the continuation of the Pandora project"  
Senator Kinsey felt his stomach turned to ice at the mention of the project, he recalled how the first project on Earth turned into a disaster and to make matters worse members of SG-1 no less stumbled on it as well. After that fiasco it was decided to continue the project off-word for both security and safety concerns. "What happened?"  
"We lost contact with the off-world facility 3 days ago, and the SGC has learned of its location they are preparing to send a team along with Ms Valentine no less and Albert Wesker"  
Senator Kinsey had heard a lot about Ms Valentine and her unending quest against Umbrella, so far she had been nothing if a little nuisance in his eventual rise to the white house, however now that she was with the SGC and they knew about Pandora all that had changed, she was now a liability as big if not bigger than any member of SG-1 and had to be taken care off.  
"I see! We'll introduce an agent to the team to make sure no one returns alive!"  
"That's nice to hear, We'll contact you latter. Not on the phone off-course, bye"

* * *

U.S Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC

* * *

As the debriefing was ending the alarm klaxons sounded repeating the message Incoming wormhole.  
Hammond spoke "Ms Valentine, Mr. Wesker follow me!"  
They all got up and followed Hammond, O'Neal and Carter to the command room overseeing the StarGate below.  
Jill and Wesker saw the StarGate coming to life as they entered the room. The iris was in place and they saw the glow of the wormhole behind it. The comm. officer spoke "Its SG-4 sir"  
Hammond ordered "Open the iris"  
The comm. panel cracked and the desperate voices of the SG-team came through "We are coming in hot, we are under attack by Anubis super-soldiers, be advised" "understood SG-4"  
As the iris opened and the silvery surface of the wormhole became visible energy weapons blasts came through wounding a few soldiers that were at guard in the StarGate room, a few others hit the walls and they both could the smell of ozone from the weapons discharge. the remaining SG-4 members came through and the iris was closed again.  
Hammond once again shouted orders "send in medical teams to the StarGate Room A.S.A.P, I'm going down there to see what I can do, want to accompany me? Ms Valentine, Mr. Wesker?"  
Jill responded "I'll be glad to lend a hand. General!"  
"If you don't mind I'll sit this one" Wesker added. Hammond and the rest look disapprovingly upon him. As they left to the StarGate room below one by one passing Wesker by as they did. O'Neal was the last one out and he stared at Wesker as he did.  
Wesker asked "Have a problem with me, colonel?"  
"Oh, You'll be the first to know when I really do Mr. Wesker!"  
"You don't trust me to carry out this mission do you"  
"Mr. Wesker I wouldn't trust with a 10 foot pole and I also don't like you at all, does that answer your question?"  
"Absolutely! I can see you don't hold back any punches colonel. We might get along together if we were to be just fine" Wesker finishes smiling sardonically As O'Neal exits the room he orders an armed guard to watch Wesker "If he breathes the wrong way, you may feel free to shoot him ok"  
"Aye sir"  
"This guard will be babysitting in the meantime Mr. Wesker. If you play nice you might get a lollipop, have fun!"  
Wesker salutes O'Neal as he finally leaves to the StarGate room below.

* * *

Washington DC In route to the congress

* * *

Sen. Kinsey was on his limousine on his way to the congress when a tall bald headed and slender man of African American descent wearing dark sunglasses entered the vehicle to his surprise.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the man for the job sir, who I am is not important who I represent is. We know that a situation has developed that requires solving and I'm here to solve it."  
"So you are who is going to take care of business. When do you start?"  
"Its already going on.. I'll be replacing one of the SG members without their knowledge the member in question. Well lets just say he came to an untimely demise. Sad but necessary if we are to properly defend this planet from the alien menace. Once we get to the facility I will make sure they never return."  
"And what about you then?"  
"I'll be out of there and back here in due time, I have considerable resources at my disposal senator. More than you even someone like you can imagine."  
"You are from this outfit of corporations aren't you. I've heard about you guys!"  
"Then you must also know that we are to be trifled with, senator just do as you've been told and we will make sure all your dreams come true! Good luck with your election, good by!" He signs for the driver to stop and exits the car to mysteriously disappear just as he had come out of nowhere moments before.  
Kinsey was left a bit shaken by the encounter. But more determined than ever to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. 


	3. From the inside out

Chapter 3: From the inside out  
U.S Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC

* * *

Jill had helped take care of the wounded at the Gate Room and she had just finished helping the last man out to the infirmary. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils, she knew quite a few were not going to make it. She had read the reports but to actually see what this people did on a daily basis brought a lot of respect and admiration for them. It also made her aware that soon she would be facing the same dangers if not worst. She tried to shrug it off by keeping herself busy until she was dead tired as she went to her quarters she was confronted by Wesker "So here you are trying to save the world again? Huh!"  
"And what about you, what are you going to gain from all this?"  
"Not that is of your business anyway, but the government will graciously pay and cover whatever I need to find Alice."  
"Alice? Heh, she will make your head explode before you even get 40 feet from her!"  
"Not necessarily love, see this" opening a case with small vials "they are drugs designed to suppress psionic powers, temporally of course!"  
"And why are you so obsessed with her, anyway? need more powers?"  
"One can never have enough power but that's not the main reason"  
"Oh, what is it then?"  
"As I've said not that is of your concern. But the fact is that sooner or latter mankind won't tolerate the existence of people such as me and those like me around and I want to be ready and my kind to be ready when that happens!"  
"So you think a war between mutants and humans is inevitable! I think its the other way around you want to gather an army of genetically enhanced individuals so you can lay claim to whatever your goal is"  
"It doesn't matter who starts the fight, sugarplum it only matters who wins it. And I intend to win it!"  
"You are insane, Its just too bad that Alexia did not finish you off back at Rockford Island!"  
"Am I know! At least I'm not deluded like you or this people here, Do yo honestly think that if you take down Umbrella and the NID it will be the end of it? They are just the tip of the Iceberg, sweetheart!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"All I know is a name they call themselves the Trust and its an outfit formed by various corporations in the industrial military complex and Umbrella happens to be one of the members, but there are a lot more out there and they are the kind of people that makes presidents disappear!"  
  
Without their knowledge their conversation was being transmitted by a bug planted in the room earlier. The agent relayed the information to Watson as he was getting ready to impersonate the SG team member "Sir as we suspected Albert Wesker knows about us"  
"Then he will have to be terminated with extreme prejudice as well as the others. I'm on my way! Good job."  
"Yes sir!"

* * *

Atlanta  
Center for Disease Control CDC

* * *

The building for the CDC stands as one of the most secured and fortified facilities in the world rivaling Fort Knox and equaled only by its counterpart the USAMRID (US Army Monitoring & Research of Infectious Diseases) the reason being they handled the most potent and virulent pathogens ever known to mankind for the sole purpose of staying one step ahead of the microscopic but powerful foes! And obviously that would make the facility a tempting target for terrorists either trying to destroy the facility to unleash whatever it contained upon the populace or to steal samples of deadly pathogens to create their own batch of bioweapons. It had been little over 3 months since Claire Redfield had begun her job as Assistant director of the CDC and even with her vast experience with both the infestation of Raccoon city and the incident at Rockford island had not prepared her well enough to witness what she did during her fieldwork at the vast former soviet Ukraine BioWeapons facility in the Ukraine with its endless and vast Anthrax fermenting tanks. Enough to kill the whole population of the planet 100 times over.  
And little after that she had called by the president himself and handed a memo that read for your eyes-only. What she read there was beyond belief. Then the president politely asked her to select people that had as much experience as she did with the T-Virus so they could go on a mission of utmost important and off-world no less. She made a very short list Her brother Chris was now a full time LA SWAT member and there was no way she would risk him after all they had been through. So that left 2 candidates Ms Valentine and no other than the unsavory Albert Wesker. So the government hammered a deal with him latter on. All that she knew about it was that the bastard was obsessed in finding and capturing Alice and the government had agreed in principle to fund his operation. She didn't much like it. But given the risks the options were little if any. She hoped that when and if he found the powerful mutant she would take care of him once and for all. Good riddance!  
  
She pressed the speaker mode on her phone at her office "Patch me to Cheyenne Mountain; I want to talk with Ms Valentine."  
"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

U.S Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex Main entrance...

* * *

Hoskins stared at the huge tunnel entrance into the mountain complex that houses NORAD and the top secret SGC facility. Once again he showed his badge and fake Id and gained access to the subterranean facility. To everybody he was Lt Jeremy Daniels member of SG-6. His real name was Anthony Michael Hoskins and he was the top assassin and agent of the shadowy organization known only as the trust. 


	4. Things that bump in the night

Chapter 4: Things that bump in the night  
U.S Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC 

Jill was awakened by a soldier "Yes what is it?"  
"You have a call Ma'am"  
"At this hour? From who?"  
"I don't know Ma'am but I know General Hammond cleared the call and ordered me to tell you about it"  
"Where is the phone?"  
"Is the one located in the hallway"  
"Fine... I'm on my way"  
Jill went up to the phone that the soldier indicated to her in the hallway "This better be good! Who is it?"  
A familiar voice answered back through the receiver "I just wanted to check on you before you left to play!"  
"Claire! I'll be! So you are the one I have to thank for to be in this mess huh? How have you been? I've heard about your new job as assistant director of the CDC its 3 months late but congratulations anyway"  
"Thanks, I'm sorry I had to pull you into this but there were not many choices around and I just could not pick Chris! I hope you understand!"  
"I do Claire & its not like they forced me, I volunteered for this mission. Anyway how is it going with the job?"  
"Great! Now I can fight both natural and man made diseases with the full backing of Uncle Sam!"  
"By the way Claire have you ever heard of a group of corporate interests calling themselves the Trust?"  
"Not much, except that they are extremely interested in the alien technology recovered from the StarGate program and that Umbrella is most likely one of their active members"  
"For what Wesker told me there a force to be reckoned with, even if we take Umbrella down! We will have to deal with them sooner or latter!"  
"And we will one step at a time. Umbrella will go down for sure! We have increasing evidence against them and soon we will be able to shut down all their legit operations and facilities, as for the clandestine ones run by Umbrella and NID cells financed by the Trust it will take some more time. You & I survived Raccoon city, Rockford island among other things so I'm not scared of white neck pencil pushers who think they are above the law. I will bring them all down one by one or die trying"  
"And so will I Claire, everyone of them! What do you know of the so called former NID"  
"Just that they were a shadowy government agency. It is rumored it was started by former National Intelligence directors at the height of the cold war. It is likely that Senator McCarthy was also a member!"  
"Nice crowd! Talking about senators do you anything about Senator Kinsey?"  
"Just the official grapevine that he is a greasy slimeball and that he may have direct connections to the nuking of Raccoon City"  
"And yet he is running for vice president! Isn't that nice!"  
"That's politics in Washington for you, but he will make a mistake and fall sooner or latter as well they all do! I'd love to continue talking! But I have an appointment with Dr Weir in about 3 minutes"  
"Dr Elizabeth Weir, The diplomat? I've heard a lot about her, she is a staunch enemy of weapons programs and that's why she became a diplomat to end the need for those programs"  
"And she is going to help to put the final nails in the coffin for Umbrella in the case she is going to present to both Congress and the UN!"  
"That's fantastic to hear! With Umbrella gone there would be one less evil in the world!"  
"Precisely, like I said got to go! Bye and Godspeed in your mission Jill!"  
"Thanks same with the building of the case against Umbrella for you and Ms Weir! Bye"  
With that Jill hanged the phone and went back to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day... They were to finally go off-world!  


Somewhere near Salt Lake, Utah 4:00 AM

The detective came up the lonely dirt road leading to the lake about 40 minutes of Salt lake city. Her name was Cindy Williams and she was a seasoned officer that had seen her share of homicides on the job " So what do we have here?"

"Take a look, this poor slob was not only murdered but also barbecued him. The body is totally charred."

Ms Williams took a closer look "This looks like a job from a pro!"

"Why do you say that"

"He's got bullet holes in precise pattern 3 to the chest area. And whoever did this also broke the teeth. We wont even be able to get a dental I'D out of this fellow."

"So what do you think? Mob related"

"It is the most likely scenario at least until we get some sort of ID from the DNA samples if any and until then it will be what goes into my report"

What Ms Williams did not know is that the poor fellow had once been in life no other than Lt Jeremy Williams once proud member of the armed forces and a member of an elite group of soldiers named simply as SG-6. Now in his place was the assassin that murdered him waiting to go offworld to carry out his mission

U.S Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC 6:00 AM

Jill was finally all prepped up to go through the StarGate and off-world for the first time in her whole life. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she approached the Gate room along with the members of SG-6 and Wesker as her unsavory partner in this venture.

The gate's wheel began to turn and the locks known as chevrons began to snap into place one after the other and all of a sudden a huge burst of energy surged from the StarGate looking somehow like a geyser of water tilted vertically. Even though she had read the reports on how it all worked she instinctively reared back at the sight. the wormholes shiny event horizon now covered the inside of the StarGate Hammond spoke through the comm. from the command room above. "OK SG-6 roll out and good hunting!"

The MALP probe turned on and began to roll up the ramp and disappeared through the wormhole's event horizon followed by the leading members of SG-6 she was just behind them followed by Wesker. As she was climbing up the ramp she really began to have second thoughts about the whole thing. The idea of being demolecularized, sent halfway through the galaxy and remolecularized back was not something she was particularly enamored off!

Get a grip girl! She thought to herself. _This mission is extremely important and you can't allow Wesker to get away with whatever he may have planned. He is just too__ duplicitous to do otherwise!_ As she did she too vanished through the event horizon. Wesker paused for a moment Hammond asked him through the comm. "Problem Mr. Wesker?"

She thought to herself. As she did she too vanished through the event horizon. Wesker paused for a moment Hammond asked him through the comm. "Problem Mr. Wesker?" 

"No problem at all" and he too went it and shortly as he did the wormhole shut down.

SGD: PS4-742, 300212 light years from the solar system

When Jill finally re-emerged from the wormhole she felt more disoriented than if she had been in rollercoaster a whole day! she literally held her stomach feeling it was out of place or something. After she slowly recovered she snapped upward to look at a very different and alien sky from the one she had ever observed in which no less than 3 moons one big and 2 smaller ones floated above and 2 suns one like ours another a Dwarf star were setting on the horizon, nightfall was just around the corner on this alien world and alien it decidedly was! The smells were completely different from Earth. Jill had a telescope as a girl but she never could have imagined such a sight! _Carl Sagan would have eaten his heart out to see this_ she thought to herself as the commanding officer Colonel Miers brought her back to reality. "Sorry no time for sightseeing Ms Valentine come this way, you 2 stay here and guard the Gate."

They continued to move forward the StarGate in this world was near a lake and about 600 yards from it you could see a large structure of obvious Earth design.

Colonel Miers shouted orders "Remember people this is in and out as quickly as possible. We go in we assess the situation and then blow the whole thing to high heaven. and hopefully we will back home for the Super Bowl. Lt Daniels be ready to prep a charge just in case"

Hoskins playing his part to perfection replied "Yes Sir right away sir"

Once they finally reached the entrance of the building night had basically already fallen and all kinds of strange noises from the exotic alien fauna filled the air.

Hoskins rapidly prepped a charge just in case as ordered and proceeded to the heavy metallic door and first he tried the combination that intelligence had provided but that he knew first hand being a Trust assassin. He punched it in and the door slid open creaking as it did. A strong and pungent odor that was strangely bittersweet came from the inside only both Miers and Jill recognized. That smell Miers being a war vet and Jill with her experiences in Raccoon city knew first hand the unmistakable odor of decomposing human flesh. Miers again shouted orders "Ok send the MALP in let's find out if it's safe to go in without Biohazard suits or not."

The MALP was sent in "Well?" Miers asked

"The MALP does not register any airborne pathogens inside it should be safe."

"Ok fine we can take this masks off for now then but keep them ready never the less, We are going in so keep your eyes peeled!"

Jill cocked her military issued MP5 as she went inside alongside Miers. Wesker asked "Don't I get a machine gun as well?"

Miers handed him a hand gun and Wesker went on "Why does she get a machine gun?"

Miers responded "Do you really need to ask Mr. Wesker? You very well know why! We know your record. And besides for what I've heard you probably would not even need a gun anyway"

"No I don't need to ask but is fun too anyway!"

As they went deeper inside the pungent bittersweet stench only grew stronger and at the end of the corridor on a corner they all heard a scratching sound and Jill heard a very familiar moaning

Miers asked her "Is that what I think I hear?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Be advised we may have possible stinkers ahead. Remember aim for the head just like in the Romero movies if any of you ever even watched them!"

"This may be similar to the movies colonel but I don't think anything can prepare anyone to face a real life stinker as you call them."

"Ms Valentine I've been fully debriefed on this issue and have been in quite a few theaters of war, so I got a pretty good i..." as he was about to finish the sentence out of nowhere a zombie came lunging forward at him grabbing his shoulder and as the horrid creature was about to bite a shot rang and the zombie fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground. Jill had shot the thing right between the eyes. she then went to Miers "Hmm.. Beats all the movies you have ever watched huh?" and pats him on the shoulder smiling.

Wesker added "You gotta love her"

Miers responded angrily "Shut up"

"Or what?"

"Don't get funky with me Mr. Wesker. All my instincts tell me I should leave you marooned on this world"

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a friendly piece of advice, shall we move on"

"By all means lead on"

* * *

Plz people bring on your reviews ok! 


End file.
